plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Bean
Sun Bean is the fourth plant obtained in Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. After a zombie eats a Sun Bean, it will drop a very small sun which is worth five sun, for every normal damage shot it receives. A zombie which has eat the bean will glow yellow and white to indicate that it is affected by a Sun Bean, relasing more sun as more damage is inflicted. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish Sun Beans infect zombies with sun. As a zombie takes damage they generate sun. As the eldest of the bean brothers, Sun Bean often finds his siblings exasperating. Chili Bean is a little crude, Laser Bean is too far out, and Spring Bean is just plain lazy. Still, he loves them just the same. That's how it is with family. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, Sun Bean turns bright yellow in color. When eaten, the zombie which consumed the Sun Bean will explode and give the player 15 sun for each normal damage shot worth of health the zombie had left. The higher the health of the zombie, the greater the amount of sun will be given to the player when it consumes the Sun Bean. Strategies General Sun Beans are best used against zombies with high amounts of health, allowing a large amount of sun to be generated before the zombie dies. A Sun Bean is not recommended to be used with a normal zombie, because the normal zombies will give back only 50 sun, thus wasting the Sun Bean totally. Using multiple columns of plants with less damage per hit allows the Sun Bean to be able to make large amounts of sun with each use because sun falls out of the zombie with each individual hit. Ideal plants to combine with Sun Bean include the Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, Peashooter and other peashooting plants, Fume-shroom, and Puff-shroom. Zombies with a high amount of hitpoints are the most valuable zombies to use Sun Bean on. As a result, the Buckethead Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Knight Zombie, and the Blockhead Zombie, with their high amounts of health, make smart targets for the Sun Bean. The amassed sun can be combined with existing sun production to afford more expensive plants, or power Magnifying Grass uses. Knight Zombies are the best zombies to be used with Sun Bean in Dark Ages. Using it on Poncho Zombies may not be beneficial, as the poncho must be removed in order to determine how worthwhile using the Sun Bean on it will be, and if it does have its metal grate, using the Sun Bean on a Cowboy Buckethead or even a Zombie Bull would be possible alternatives. Endless Zones One good tactic in Endless Zones is to boost Sun Beans, especially starting from Level 70 because the tendency to spawn a high health zombie, such as Pharaoh Zombie or Knight Zombie, will increase by 60%. This will help you expand an army of your Winter Melons more quickly than consuming all of your Plant Food that you have obtained from previous levels. This strategy will help you in higher levels of Endless Zones, especially at triple-digit levels onward. The picture in the right shows one way to increase your sun production, which is usable in all Endless Zone. Look for a zombie with high amount of health a Buckethead Zombie and place the Sun Bean four squares away from the zombie. If you do not feel satisfied, freeze the zombie with Iceberg Lettuce and plant another Sun Bean adjacent to the zombie. Once it consumes two Sun Beans, it will give you fifteen sun for every damage dealt, twenty if you manage to plant a third Sun Bean either by forcing it to go to the leftmost column of the lawn or stalling it with plants like Wall-nut and Tall-nut, then digging it. Finally, kill the zombie with either a Chili Bean or a Potato Mine. Be careful using this strategy. Another tactic, if you are stuck in a certain situation where zombies are already close in to your defenses. For example, a group of Buckethead Zombies and Zombies are already about to eat your defenses, you can also use Sun Bean there as an alternative means of boosting your defense parameters instead of consuming excess amount of Plant Foods or buying one. With it, you can slowly turn the tides in to your favor, which saves you money. However, this tactic most of the times will not work on cases where zombies like Wizard Zombie, Imp Cannon, Chicken Wrangler Zombie and many more, especially in cases where Wizard Zombies are present in the level. Gallery Sun Bean Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Sun Bean Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Sunbeeny.png|HD Sun Bean. Sun bean bezraa.png|Sun Bean's seed packet. Imitater Sun Bean2.png|Imitater Sun Bean. Sun Bean Boost packet.jpg|Sun Bean's boosted seed packet. Boosted Imitater Sun Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun Bean. Cannot use Sun Bean.jpg|Sun Bean cannot be used. Su Bean Unlocked.png|Sun Bean unlocked. Sun Bean Card.png|Its Endless Zone card. Sun Bean Costume Card 2.png|Endless Zone card with costume. Knight zombie giving sun.png|A Knight Zombie affected by Sun Bean. IMG 1839236155962.jpeg|Sun Beans on Power Tiles. SunBeanPF1.png|Plant Food stage 1. SunBeanPF2.png|Plant Food stage 2. Pharaoh Zombie after eating a Sun Bean fed with Plant food.jpg|A Pharaoh Zombie about to explode after eating Sun Bean that was fed with Plant Food. Disco-tron 3000 after eating a Sun Bean fed with Plant Food with Sun coming out.jpg|A Disco-tron 3000 exploding into sun after eating Sun Bean that was fed with Plant Food. PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume Watered.gif|Sun Bean with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated). PvZ2 Glowing Garden.png|A boosted Sun Bean in Zen Garden. Sun Bean on Gold.png|Sun Bean on a Gold Tile. Chinese version Sun Bean Puzzle Piece.png|Its Puzzle Piece. Trivia *It does not work on Zombie Parrot, as it just steals it, Mecha-Football Zombie pushes it, Gargantuars, Pianist Zombies, Barrel Roller Zombies with barrels, and Troglobites with ice blocks will crush it, Octo Zombie binds it, and Fisherman Zombie will simply pull it into the sea. It also does not work on a Wizard Zombie because the wizard will just transform the bean into a sheep. Even if Sun Bean was in a Zomboss level, it still would not affect it,since Zombots don't eat. *Similar to Laser Bean, Sun Bean's name is a pun on "sun beam". *This and Magnet-shroom are the only plants that need Plant Food to kill zombies. *For the Sun Bean to be a worthwhile investment, and therefore give extra sun, the zombie that must be targeted for sun boost must have a minimum of 11 normal damage shots (or 3 1/2 if boosted). *Sun Bean is the first sun-producing plant that does not directly produce sun. **Sun Bean is also the first sun-producing plant that is also a single-use plant. *A distinct sound is played after a zombie consumes a Sun Bean. *According to its almanac entry, it is related to all the other beans in the game. * It is the only Dark Ages plant that is not a mushroom. *Sun Bean and Hypno-shroom are currently the only plants whose effect and Plant Food effect takes place after they have been eaten. *It is the only new plant to appear in Dark Ages while all the others are returning mushrooms from the first game. *Sun Bean, Citron, Snapdragon, Fume-shroom, and Pomegranate Machine Gun fed Plant Food are the only plants that could completely kill a Pharaoh Zombie in one hit. *If a full-health regular garden variety zombie (e.g. Basic, Mummy, Pirate, etc.) eats a Sun Bean, it will give the player a total amount of 50 sun, so it is useless to feed a zombie with 10 or less health points. However, if the player gives a full-health Cowboy Zombie with one Sun Bean, they get a total of 60 sun. If they kill five Sun Bean affected Cowboy Zombies, they get an extra 50 sun, unlike all the regular zombies. But the player can get 50 sun from a Cowboy Zombie like a normal zombie after it takes one normal damage shot. *Depending on how much health a zombie has, if the player gives a zombie a Sun Bean and then kills it instantly, they will get a varied amount of sun depending on the zombies health. This tells the player how to count the zombies' health: Let a full-health zombie eat Sun Bean, then use an instant kill plant. Count how much sun the player got from the zombie, then divide by 5, that is the zombie's health or players can use its Plant Food to count, but divide 15 instead 5. However, if another zombie can survive two instant kills, then the player will have to count twice. For example, a regular zombie can produce 50 sun after consuming one Sun Bean; a Cowboy Zombie produces 60 (which explains its "Solid" toughness); a Conehead Zombie produces 125 sun and a Buckethead Zombie produces 270 sun. *If Magnet-shroom steals an object from a Sun Bean affected zombie, it will generate sun. Technically, Magnet-shroom does damage zombies when it steals their objects. However, it cannot degrade the zombie on the other side, it just reduce its health into a regular zombie with just a health of 10. *If one feeds the same zombie a Sun Bean multiple times, its effect will stack up, multiplying the amount of sun for every Sun Bean fed, this can be a good strategy if multiple Sun Beans are fed to tough zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie or the Knight Zombie. *In its almanac entry, Coffee Bean is not included as part of the bean brothers, despite the fact that Coffee Bean is also a bean. *When Sun Bean is given Plant Food, its eyes become larger. Also, it starts having what appears to be a seizure. *Its costume is the crown from the Statue of Liberty. *Along with the other beans in the game, they are all capable to perform a one-hit kill. **Spring Bean can instantly eliminate all zombies in Pirate Seas if and only if they are close to the plank-less rows. Otherwise it will only bounce them one square. **Chili Bean can kill a zombie regardless of its health when consumed. **Laser Bean can blast a row of zombies with its Plant Food ability. However, zombies that possess a health beyond 90 will survive this attack. *Robo-Cone Zombie generates the most amount of sun by this plant, which is 1875 sun. *It is one of four plants that glows on its seed packet, the other three being Sun-shroom, Hot Potato, and Lightning Reed. *Zombies that eat it when fed with Plant Food will die in a similar way to the explosion of a Cherry Bomb: turning into ash. es:Frijol solarru:Солнечный Боб Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Chinese Dark Ages